Everyday Instances
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Everything from Genesis' opinion on sunsets to what he holds in his pockets. 90 prompts all about Commander Rhapsodos. Non-yaoi. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know, I know. What am I doing, writing this instead of writing chapters for my other stories? I have a huge writers block, and my inspire-er/editor is gone. But I have the un-ending desire to write! So I decided to try writing one-word prompt drabbles. Genesis Rhapsodos was my first victim. Muwhahaha! Feel free to whack me with a newspaper or spray me with a squirt bottle for being a bad authoress for not updating. On with the Fanfiction!

Genesis: TornAngelWings does not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, because if she did, I'd be the main character.

#1- **Sunset: **Genesis liked to watch the sunset, even if it meant ceasing his sparring matches with Sephiroth.

#2-**Warmth: **He loathed being sick, but the warmth that radiated from Angeal's bowl of chicken soup was always worth it.

#3-**Motorcycle: **Genesis always wanted a motorcycle. Too bad he has no motor skills whatsoever.

#4-**Angel: **When he was a child, he wanted to be an angel; now he wishes he was human.

#5-**Roses: **He made sure to send his fan clubs a dozen red roses each month, to thank them for their loyalty.

#6-**Innocence: **Genesis had never known innocence, until he met the Puppy.

#7-**Imagination: **When he and Angeal were little, they used to pretend to be knights rescuing cute girls from the horror of the falling Banora Apple leaves.

#8-**Kingdom: **Genesis convinced himself that he was a prince and Rhapsodos Manor was his kingdom.

#9-**Options: **He was running out of options; Live as a monster, or die as one.

#10-**Passion: **Genesis was a passionate soul. Wither it was fighting or reciting poetry, he put all he had into it.

#11-**Nurturing: **Genesis never felt to the desire to take a lower-ranked SOLDIER under his wing; not after meeting Zack.

#12-**Reflection: **When Genesis looked in a mirror, he saw a stranger who looked like him with a jet-black wing growing from his back.

#13-**Festive: **Genesis always celebrated in style. His apartment transformed into a perfect copy of a haunted mansion during Halloween, complete with real spider webs.

#14-**Pristine: **His uniform was always clean and pristine; that's why he burned down the cafeteria in anger when Zack threw a pie at him during a food fight.

#15-**Grandeur: **Genesis had an exotic taste for grandeur. Even during the Wutaiian war, he still purchased Wutaiian furniture.

#16-**Lavish: **The first thing women noticed about Genesis Rhapsodos was his lavish sense of style.

#17-**Mistletoe: **Genesis banned the horrid plant when Zack told him the history of it while standing in his doorway.

#18-**Mythical: **When Genesis was a child, he thought chocobos were mythical creatures. Then he came face-to-beak with one during a mission.

#19-**Romantic: **What many people didn't know is that Commander Rhapsodos is a sucker for a good romantic comedy.

#20-**Shamrock: **While Zack was spazzing about losing his lucky horseshoe, Genesis clutched his four-leaf clover in his pocket.

#21-**Campfire: **He was always put in charge of making the campfires. Sephiroth brought the skewers and Angeal the ingredients for smores.

#22-**Chocolate: **Genesis received packages of chocolate on a daily basis from his many fangirls. Not that he was complaining.

#23-**Cloud: **When Genesis first spotted Cloud Strife, he though he was a chocobo.

#24-**Groovy: **He vowed to never attend a "decades" party again. Whatever that meant.

#25-**Happy: **Could one truly be happy during war?

#26-**Lick: **The most forwarded e-mail of the year was a picture of Genesis licking an ice-cream cone.

#27-**Hurt: **Genesis wondered if it hurt to die.

#28-**Rain: **Contrary to popular belief, he didn't mind the rain. It was…refreshing.

#29-**Shampoo: **When Sephiroth ran out of shampoo, he knocked on Genesis's door at four o'clock in the morning to use his.

#30-**Giggle: **Genesis felt it undignified to label his laughs as giggles.

#31-**Band: **When Zack asked Genesis if he would join his band, the red-clad man slammed the door in his face.

#32-**Hot: **Genesis was hot and he knew it. That's why he went into a rage when he learned Sephiroth was hotter according to the fangirls.

#33-**Marshmallow: **Angeal always shook his head when Genesis asked for a smore without marshmallows. Zack told him that was un-patriotic.

#34-**Frown: **Genesis Rhapsodos did not frown. He sneered.

#35-**Ice Cream: **His favorite flavor was chocolate.

#36-**Cat: **Genesis preferred cats over dogs. Especially if that dog was named Zack.

#37-**Jealous: **Genesis was a jealous man. If Sephiroth was getting more attention than he, the copper-haired male would pull a crazy stunt to get his spot in the spotlight.

#38-**Stripes: **Yes, his pajamas were striped.

#39-**School: **He and Angeal were always in trouble during his school years.

#40-**Pocket: **Genesis's pockets held many interesting things. Sometime they had his keys, gil, and his PHS. Other times it held a melted chocolate bar. But one was always occupied by his leather-bound copy of LOVELESS.

Please don't kill me. I tried my best. :) Feel free to drop me a review. Even a "Liked it" or "Work on your skills" would be nice. Click the button! You know you want to~


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add fifty more prompts for Genesis. These are a bit more angsty, but sorta cute. :3 My next group will be focused on the trio more. Zack, if you'd please.

Zack: TornAngelWings doesn't own Final Fantasy VII, or else I wouldn't have died! Yay!

**#1-Candle- **All that was left of the candle was a puddle of melted wax. That had been Angeal's favorite candle, too.

**#2-Orange- **It was no secret Genesis despised the color orange. It gave him a migraine just thinking about it.

**#3-Wings- **They all were bound together because of wings. They all died because of wings.

**#4-Mood- **When Genesis walked into his apartment to find Zack with one of Lazard's secretaries with the stereo playing classical music, Zack reasoned that it set the mood. He and the pretty lady were tossed out.

**#5-Thirst- **Genesis always had a thirst for Banora Apple Juice.

**#6-Blood- **He had to clean the blood from his cloak every night.

**#7-Flowers- **For sending the fan clubs roses, he in return would receive a bouquet of wildflowers.

**#8-Cut- **After cutting his finger with a knife, Genesis vowed to never again cook his own food. 'Geal could do it for him.

**#9-Party- **Sephiroth's birthday party was a success. Until it actually started.

**#10-Shock- **As the ebony feathers floated down onto the red silk sheet, Genesis cursed the name of Professor Hollander, clutching his arm in shock.

**#11-Singing- **Genesis had it all: Looks, money, and a poetic personality. He was tone deaf.

**#12-Flirty- **Genesis flirty?! Nah. It wasn't a crime to wink at a pretty fan.

**#13-Fun- **Zack's idea of fun was a twenty-four hour trip to an amusement park. Genesis begged to differ.

**#14-Love- **Genesis regretted not finding true love.

**#15-Cup- **If Genesis's cup wasn't filled every morning with his mocha latte, someone was going to get hurt.

**#16-Soft- **Commander Rhapsodos had a soft spot for cats, there was no denying it.

**#17-Roof- **After a long day, the three First-Class SOLDIERS liked to sit out on the roof and talk.

**#18-Hill- **Zack is never allowed to drive down the hill again.

**#19-Never- **Genesis said he'd never give up. He broke his vow.

**#20-Doubt- **He doubted his very existence.

**#21-Leave- **He was preparing to leave; he couldn't live this life of lies anymore.

**#22-New- **His new boots squeaked when he walked. After two consecutive hours, they were burnt to a crisp.

**#23-Sound- **The sound of the fire crackling made Genesis feel at peace.

**#24-Close- **Sephiroth had never been close to anyone, until he met the Banora boys.

**#25-Free- **Freedom isn't free; they learned the hard way.

**#26-Girl- **When Zack ran into the shared condo dressed as a girl, Genesis took pictures and sold them on the internet.

**#27-Sun- **Sun meant light; Light meant headaches.

**#28-Bottle- **Giving Zack a gallon of soda proved to be chaos. Next time he was getting a bottle of water.

**#29-Smile- **Genesis rarely ever showed his true smile.

**#30-Kiss- **"Hey Gen! Do butterflies kiss?" Zack asked, chasing one. "I don't know. Why don't you ask one?" he replied sarcastically. To this day Zack asks every butterfly he sees.

**#31-Tame- **His hair was tame. Sephiroth's was not.

**#32-Remnants- **As he waited to be resurrected, he reflected on his past. He would find the remnants of his past and destroy them.

**#33-Search- **Genesis searched for his hairbrush, digging through every cabinet in his bathroom. Then Sephiroth handed it to him, and left him in the middle of all that debris.

**#34-Lost- **He felt lost, surrounded by no nature.

**#35-Age- **He learned to treasure his age as he degraded.

**#36-Umbrella- **Commander Rhapsodos always let the ladies stand under his umbrella when it was raining outside. Especially if it meant being late to a meeting.

**#37-Light- **He wanted something to light the way.

**#38-Yesterday- **Yesterday was all a blur to him. He knew the Puppy had something to do with it.

**#39-Red- **His favorite color was red, obviously. That's why he burnt the reporter's eyebrow off when he asked that question.

**#40-Library- **Genesis's happy place was a well-stocked library. With a no Puppy rule.

**#41-Gum- **Gum was banned from Shinra when a few unlucky cadets got some in Genesis's hair.

**#42-Eyes- **His eyes always reflected what he really felt.

**#43-Revenge- **He swore revenge. He would taste it soon.

**#44-Time- **Time became important after he learned the value of it.

**#45-Friendship- **There had never been a more publicized friendship than the First Class trio's.

**#46-Awkward- **Genesis was not awkward; he meant to trip on purpose.

**#47-Sign- **He didn't think the white feather that drifted to him on the wind was a sign, until he learned of Angeal's death.

**#48-Feather- **He wished he didn't have feathers. It was embarrassing when one fell from his cloak.

**#49-Simple- **Angeal liked the simple things in life; Genesis was his polar-opposite.

**#50-Coffee- **Sephiroth liked his black. Angeal liked his with cream. Genesis liked his with five sugars and three creams with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.

Review, my beloved readers! Don't be shy! Feel free to write your own oneshots using these prompts. Ja Ne~


End file.
